Mrs Hudson, lupanar et agence matrimoniale
by Elizabeth Mary Holmes
Summary: Ce n'était pas un bordel, ni un lupanar, ou bien une maison de tolérance. Pourtant, on y faisait la même chose. Différemment. Il s'appelait le Rossignol, et dans la période d'après-guerre, il eut ses plus fastes années et permit à des gens bien différents de se rencontrer. Des gens qui ne se seraient jamais rencontrer autrement. AU léger


**Titre **: Mrs Hudson : Agence matrimoniale

**Auteure** : Elizabeth Mary Holmes

**Correctrice** :

**Rating** : M

**Genre(s) **: Romance/Humour

**Mots **: 2142

**Disclaimers** : Sherlock est une série télévisée produite par la BBC et réalisée par Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss. Elle est basée sur l'œuvre de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Par conséquent, je ne fais aucun bénéfice en écrivant cet OS.

**Notes **: Cet OS est un cadeau pour Aoi Black Shiro , merci à elle d'avoir poster la millième review sur l'ensemble de mes textes. Ce texte essaye d'avoir le plus de cohérence historique possible même si certaines choses se situent dans un Londres alternatif. Et puis mon Sherlock est quand même OOC. Son sujet risque de choquer, mais c'est une idée qui me trotte dans la tête.

* * *

Ce n'était pas un bordel, ni un lupanar, ou bien une maison de tolérance. Pourtant, on y faisait la même chose. Différemment. Il s'appelait le Rossignol, et dans la période d'après-guerre, il eut ses plus fastes années.

Le Rossignol n'était pas l'un de ces endroits sinistres dans les bas-quartiers, ici on venait au grand jour. L'établissement de Mrs Hudson avait pignon sur Baker Street et occupait le numéro 221. Chacune de ses filles, comme elle les appelait avec bienveillance, avait droit à un petit appartement dans l'immeuble dont elle était la propriétaire.

L'appartement privatif se composant d'un espace de résidence et d'un espace de travail, les filles n'auraient pu souhaiter mieux aux vues de leurs conditions de vie des plus déplorables avant qu'elles n'arrivent chez Mrs Hudson. Au 221A se trouvait la réception et les appartements privés de Mrs H. Au 221B s'étaient installé le médecin du lieu et une autre personne sur laquelle nous prendrons le temps de revenir ultérieurement. Le 221C était occupé par Salomé 'Sally', Gabrielle et Mary, le 221D par Irène, Elizabeth et Sarah.

Mais reparlons donc du médecin et de l'autre personne. Le médecin était une exigence personnelle de Mrs Hudson qui souhaitait que ses filles soient en parfaite santé et elles avaient donc une visite bimensuelle chez le Docteur Watson. Son colocataire était un jeune homme qui avait été chassé de son université pour avoir été pris sur le fait dans une position compromettante avec un de ses camarades. Toutefois, son don pour l'observation avait ébahi la tenancière et elle avait essayé de lui trouvé un emploi.

Il fallait admettre qu'il était curieux que le premier travail du jeune Sherlock Holmes fut de déterminer quels visiteurs pourraient faire des clients convenables pour un bordel. Bordel aussi sélect que le Rossignol, parce que Mrs H ne voulait pas de n'importe qui entre ses murs.

La sexagénaire n'était pas une maquerelle, bien au contraire même. Elle avait pris sous son aile des filles que d'autres auraient rejetées ou chassées. Sarah dont le mari était un diplomate déchu sympathisant avec l'ennemi pendant la guerre et que l'on avait exécuté pour haute trahison, Irène que son fiancé avait battue presque à mort, Salomé, toute juste émigrée, elles en avaient toutes vécue des dures…

D'une certaine manière, elles les avaient un peu sauvées même si elles étaient devenues des femmes qui vendaient leur corps, Mrs H. s'étaient assurée en les formant personnellement, qu'elles aimaient leur outil de travail et qu'elles en prennent soin, non pas que pour leurs clients mais pour elles.

Irène avait pris sa revanche sur les hommes en jouant les maîtresses impérieuses et femmes fatales et Elizabeth jouait les amoureuses pour le brave vieux monsieur Guillam qui venait toutes les semaines et qui ne demandait rien d'autres qu'un peu de tendresse depuis la mort de sa femme.

Mais ne pensez pas que par ce que l'on est dans un lupanar que le personnel masculin n'avait pas son importance. Bien au contraire même. Sherlock s'assurait que les clients traitent les filles avec les égards nécessaires, il avait déjà dut chasser de l'entrée cet irlandais braillard, Moran, ou encore le vieux pervers du quartier, Blackwood. Et quand sa détermination et ses propos âpres ne suffisaient pas à inviter les gêneurs à partir, John intervenait et subitement plus personne ne se sentait d'attaque à aller contre la volonté de Sherlock.

Toutefois, il y'eu un jour où John n'intervint pas assez vite alors que le portier était aux prises avec un drôle de gêneur qui revenait assez régulièrement mais qui porta le coup de trop. Sherlock essaya en vain de riposter mais il se foula la cheville et le bon docteur eut à le soigner à défaut d'avoir pu intervenir à temps. Le plus jeune se souvint encore en frissonnant du contact de la crème froide sur sa peau et surtout des mains calleuses de son aîné sur sa cheville endolorie.

Mise à part ce genre d'incident, des plus sporadiques il fallait le concéder, la vie au 221 Baker Street était assez tranquille. La routine était bien installée et même si chaque jour réservait son lot de surprises, chaque journée ressemblait assez à celle qui l'avait précédée. En effet, l'activité essentielle du lieu se déroulait entre 21h30 et 4h du matin.

En dehors de ces horaires, les filles se reposaient ou passaient le temps en quelque distraction d'intérieur. Il pouvait aussi bien s'agir de jeux de société, que de lecture ou d'écouter tout simplement la radio ou d'aller une fois par semaine, généralement le jeudi après-midi, aller se balader en ville ou dans Regent's Park.

Le docteur de son côté prenait aussi quelques consultations extérieures et son jeune ami allait de baguenauderies en maraudes dans les rues de Londres. Parfois Gabrielle s'adonnait à la peinture ou Irène au chant, Mary allait faire un tour chez Liberty's avec Elizabeth. L'immeuble restait silencieux et seulement animé du babil des jeunes femmes.

Mais dès lors que la lanterne rouge qui surplombait la porte de bois sombre de l'entrée était allumée, l'établissement s'animait et vivait jusqu'aux petites heures du jour. Le tout Londres y défilait, du superintendant Lestrade à Lawrence Olivier qui venait assez sporadiquement et que Sherlock ne reconnaissait jamais même si on lui disait qu'il s'agissait de cet acteur fameux qui avait joué avec brio l'année précédente dans L'Oncle Vania de Tchekhov.

John avait une trentaine d'années mais son regard bleu et son visage tranquille avait quelque chose d'apaisant, comme un air de vieux sage paisible. Les filles de la Maison n'hésitaient pas à se confier à lui. Sherlock les attiraient aussi pour son côté mystérieux, son charme innocent, car il faisait moins que ses vingt-huit ans, on avait envie de le débaucher, de le corrompre, ou même de l'encanailler.

Mais ce n'était pas la peine, Sherlock était déjà épris du stupre et de la luxure. Ensuite, il faudra aussi mentionner le fait que le jeune homme n'aimait pas particulièrement les femmes. Pour être honnête, il préférait nettement les gens de son sexe. Ce qui ne posait de problèmes à personne dans la Maison et surtout pas à sa tenancière, elle-même plus attirée par ses consœurs ...

Les deux garçons de l'étage s'entendaient bien, voir même très bien même si de temps en temps, il arrivait que le médecin élève la voix pour forcer le plus jeune à aller se reposer ou manger un peu. Mrs Hudson venait lui faire la conversation pendant la journée, il s'ennuyait ferme lorsqu'il ne consignait pas dans son journal les faits du jour ou lorsqu'il ne lisait pas un Agatha Christie, il avait dévoré avec passion Le Vallon la semaine dernière même s'il avait déploré l'absence du Capitaine Hastings .

- « Sherlock et vous êtes bien assortis. »

- « Sherlock et moi ? Nous ne sommes pas ensemble ! Et puis deux hommes ne peuvent pas être ensemble ! Ce n'est pas … normal, c'est…dégoutant» dit-il sur un ton méprisant.

- « John, vous en savez assez long sur moi pour constater que deux femmes peuvent être ensemble, alors pourquoi pas deux hommes… ? » l'interrogea-t-elle sans attendre de réponse à sa question et sans se départir de son calme coutumier.

- « Qu'insinuez-vous… ? » commença-t-il à s'emporter.

- « Je n'insinue rien, j'affirme. »

- « Vous ne savez rien du tout ! Sherlock et moi ne sommes pas ensemble. »

- « Et vous le déplorer mon cher, parce que vous êtes attiré par Sherlock ! » ajouta la maquerelle sur le ton sur lequel on affirme une évidence.

- « Je ne vous ait pas déjà dit que je n'aimais pas les hommes. » soupira John.

- « Ce n'est pas les hommes qui vous attirent, mais Sherlock, ce qui est bien différent ! »

-« Je ne suis pas attiré par Sherlock ! » protesta véhément le médecin.

- « Pensez-y et regardez-vous quand vous êtes dans la même pièce que lui… » Lui fit remarquer sa patronne qui sortit en fermant assez bruyamment la porte.

Ce claquement de porte eut pour effet de réveiller Sherlock qui sortit de sa chambre l'air vaguement endormi et un peu hagard, voir même franchement perplexe. Il interrogea du regard John. Celui-ci ne trouvant qu'à lui dire qu'il avait eut une discussion assez animée avec Mrs Hudson il s'empressa d'aller préparer une tasse de thé pour regagner une certaine contenance.

Le temps que cela soit fait, Sherlock était déjà retourné se coucher et le médecin eut un pincement au cœur. Il s'installa dans son fauteuil de prédilection et se pris à réfléchir à la question de sa patronne qui en savait un peu trop.

Parce qu'il avait des sentiments qu'il considérait anormaux et répugnants et que malgré toute sa volonté il ne pouvait lutter.

Parce que oui, il désirait Sherlock Holmes et il arrivait que son corps le trahisse quand ils n'étaient que tous les deux.

Parce que oui, il souhaitait l'avoir pour lui seul, parce que non, il n'aimait pas les hommes, mais parce qu'il aimait Sherlock.

En secret.

Pourtant, il n'était pas sans savoir que Sherlock avait une préférence pour les hommes et ne s'en était jamais caché, mais c'était quelques jours après le début de l'automne qu'il sut qu'il n'était pas seul dans son combat. C'était l'un de ces jours de septembre où il fait encore beau et un petit air chaud laisse croire que l'été est encore là, il avait du aller en ville pour faire quelques courses au Tesco local où il avait eut un échange assez vif avec le caissier.

Lorsqu'il revint avec quelques sacs en papier remplis de divers comestibles, il fut surpris de trouver Sherlock dans son fauteuil et il manqua de lâcher ce qu'il avait dans les bras lorsqu'il vit que le jeune homme avait dans les mains un petit carnet de marocain noir. Il s'agissait de son journal personnel et il voulut en toute hâte le reprendre. Il y avait en effet des pages contenant les réflexions qu'il avait eues suite aux propos de Mrs Hudson le mois précédent et il ne voulait pas que le consultant ait à rire de ses états d'âme.

La volonté farouche de reprendre son bien ne fit qu'accroître l'envie de Sherlock de le lire. Ce qu'il fit assez rapidement en écrémant les dernières pages où des mots lui sautèrent aux yeux : je— pas normal — aime – Sherlock – fou – attendre – non partagé – idiot d'aimer…Le portier du Two-Two-One voulut montrer à son ami qu'il n'était pas idiot, qu'il était loin d'être anormal et surtout que les sentiments que l'on désignait communément du nom d'amour n'était pas à sens unique.

Sur ces entrefaites, ils avaient décidés de rattraper le temps perdu. Car quoique John ait pu dire quant à sa _répugnance_ quant au fait de coucher avec un homme, il fallait bien qu'il admette que ce n'était pas la première fois. La promiscuité d'une fac de médecine et des années d'internat avait fait beaucoup.

Même si John était réticent à se l'avouer, il avait aimé ces expériences et il était heureux que son colocataire ait aussi des sentiments à son égard et de pouvoir concrétiser cette attirance par un contact plus charnel lui semblait une bonne manière de sceller leur nouvelle relation.

Ils étaient allés dans la chambre de Sherlock, la plus accessible et celle qui leur offrait un minimum d'espace, et ils avaient commencé par s'asseoir sur le lit. Ils ne s'étaient pas dévêtus au préalable et au fur et à mesure que le baiser qu'ils échangeaient grandissait en intensité leur pantalon devenait plus étroit.

Et ce n'était pas sans inconfort pour le plus jeune qui aimait porter ses pantalons très ajustés. Le désir se faisait manifeste tandis que le baiser prenait des proportions démentielles, presque comme si John et Sherlock transmettaient tout ce qu'ils ressentaient, et ce n'était pas peu dire, l'un pour l'autre. La langue du consultant, invasive et inquisitrice, faisait bruler un feu dévorant dans le bas-ventre de John qui restait encore surpris des sensations qui s'étaient emparées de lui alors qu'il embrassait un homme, ce qu'il avait initié avec une certaine réserve initiale.

Mais il n'embrassait pas un homme, mais Sherlock, celui qui l'aimait et qu'il aimait et cela suffit à le convaincre de la nécessité qu'il y'avait d'approfondir ce baiser. Ses mains fourrageaient les boucles brunes de son amant et lorsqu'il s'éloigna de lui pour reprendre son souffle et reprendre ses esprits, ce fut à regret et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec une certaine fierté quand il vit les lèvres rougies et gonflées de son colocataire. Et sur ses lèvres incarnates, il murmura dans un souffle les mots qu'il avait si longtemps retenus : Je t'aime. Et voilà pourquoi on pouvait dire que le lupanar de Mrs Hudson était une agence matrimoniale à sa façon.

* * *

**Explications historiques et petits commentaires divers et variés :**

- Le nom français de l'établissement, le Rossignol est une référence au poème Ode to a Nightingale de John Keats qui est un pur délice de poésie lu par Benedict.

- Les filles du lupanar sont Salomé 'Sally', allusion à Sally Donovan et en même temps à la pièce éponyme d'Oscar Wilde. Irène, Mary et Sarah sont bien entendus Mary Morstan, Irène Adler et Sarah Sawyer. Gabrielle est Gabrielle Valadon, protagoniste dans le film La Vie Privée de Sherlock Holmes et Elizabeth la jeune amoureuse de Sherlock dans le film la Jeunesse de Sherlock Holmes.

- Les derniers lupanars londoniens légaux furent fermés en 1956 et ce d'après le Sexual Act Offense. Cet OS se passe donc immédiatement après la guerre.

-Les magasins Tesco furent fondés en 1919 donc John peut très bien aller faire les courses dans un magasin de ce genre.

- Le lupanar est surnommé le Two-Two-One en allusion au One Two Two était l'une des plus luxueuses et illustres maisons closes de Paris dans les années 1930 et 1940. Le nom était tiré de l'adresse, 122 rue de Provence.


End file.
